The invention relates to retractable pool shade which is attached to a support stand having legs which each have wheels so that the shade can be easily moved to various locations surrounding the pool. The wheels can be retracted thereby allowing suction cups above each wheel to engage the deck of the pool, causing the pool shading assembly to be immobilized.
It is an object of the invention to produce a shade which can be used to protect people who are swimming in a pool from the direct rays of the sun. Accordingly, the shade extends directly over and across a pool to selectively block the sun from reaching the pool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shade which may be easily moved to various locations above and surrounding the pool. The repositioning of the shade will allow the pool to be continuously shaded from the sun, in spite of the differing position of the sun at various times of the day. Accordingly, the shade is supported by a frame having wheels which are selectively deployable to the ground to allow the shade to be moved so as to extend over different areas of the pool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shade assembly which, once it has been wheeled to a desired location, may be easily immobilized to remain at that location. Accordingly, by the retraction of the wheels, suction cups located above each wheel are able to contact and attach to a surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the owner with a product which allows easy interchangeability of the shading element with other designs and shapes, so that its use may be tailored to different occasions. Accordingly, the shading element can be made of fabric which is easily interchanged with other fabric shading elements-while using the same frame structure.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.